


Imagine Kili x reader

by Wild_Writer_CC



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC
Summary: Imagine being sad because you cannot have protected yourself and you had put Kili in danger.





	Imagine Kili x reader

You were sitting on the ground, not far from the campfire but enough to not being seen by the others. You were still feeling bad about yourself, you had failed to fight correctly. But it was worst, because of that Kili had been hurt, while protecting you, and you were feeling so guilty! Even if he kept saying it was nothing, you were feeling useless, as if Gandalf was wrong making you take part in the company.

Busy with your dark thoughts, you didn't hear someone that was walking toward you. Surprised, you quickly pointed your sword toward it. But it was only Kili, worried for you

" Why are you there alone [Y/N]? Are you alright? "

You answered him sadly: "You shouldn't be worried about me Kili."

"Why? I care 'bout you! We all! Are you mad at me? " He said with a sad and worried face.

" You answered him quickly " Of course not! You now know much I like you! It's just that... You've been hurt because of... "

" Don't say that! It had never been your fault! So don't you dare to feel guilty about that! Plus it was just a little bruise, nothing to be worried 'bout! "

He was now walking toward you, and suddenly you were feeling his warm embrace.

"Do you feel better now? "

"Yes, thank you, Kili. " You were smiling peacefully. Everything seemed better in his arms.

"You know... I may love you [Y/N] ...."

"That's nice Kili. Because I love you too..."


End file.
